


Tummy Drabble

by fuccmyrighteye



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuccmyrighteye/pseuds/fuccmyrighteye
Summary: Idk about you guys but Harvey definitely has a soft boy bellyNothing huge but like...... that tummy you wanna SQUISHI've also been feeling like garbage lately so I had to write some fluff to cheer me upAlso reader isn't explicity female but they are chubby soThis stuff is some sweet ass fluff so enjoy <3Also this isn't a fetish/kink thing I just appreciate some soft bellies and people being happy with their bodies!!
Relationships: Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Tummy Drabble

"Oh sweet Yoba I can't do this—" Harvey muttered, tugging at his green shirt in embarrassment. You were in a chair sitting in front of the doctor, patiently waiting for Harvey to open up more to you. In this particular moment, you really,  _ really  _ wanted to see his stomach.

It wasn't like a fetish thing, it was just because of how hard he tried to hide it. Curiosity was  _ killing _ you and somehow you managed to coerce Harvey to let you see it.

It seemed so weird because now the two of you were dating but Harvey just seemed so insecure. It broke your heart, especially since you knew he was trying to shape up. You wanted nothing more to shower him in love and affection to show him he was appreciated, no matter what he weighed or what he looked like. It's not like he was unhealthily fat either! It just seems that someone damaged his esteem severely some time ago, and it's been hard for him to let go.

Now the doctor sat in his room, across from you, tugging his shirt down over his stomach in embarrassment. He couldn't look you in the eyes to save his life and he fidgeted anxiously under your curious gaze.

"Harvey, you know I love you, right?" You asked, your voice soft.

Harvey seemed a little surprised at the use of the word  _ love _ , but nodded nonetheless.

"Then I assure you that your body will not change how much I love you. I love you for you and that includes whatever you may not love about yourself." You did your best to sound comforting, your hand finding his and pulling it away from his shirt.

He smiled at you sweetly, his nervousness slowly ebbing away as you gave his knuckles soft kisses.

"We don't have to rush anything either, Harv. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to." You reassured him, looking up to meet his gaze. He nodded again before speaking.

"I appreciate that dearly, really." Harvey sighed softly, taking his hand from yours. It found the hem of his shirt again, beginning to pull it up his body. "Please Yoba don't let me regret this—" Harvey whispered as he pulled his shirt off. He put it on the armrest of his chair, eyes avoiding yours as you looked at his body.

Harvey had a very soft and round build as well as a friendly stature and this was definitely reflected in the way his body held weight. 

He had what some people would call a dad bod. Nothing overly toned, just a soft chest and round, soft belly. He didn't have a huge stomach, not a giant pot-belly or water gut, just the gentle curve of a few extra pounds. It was nothing to be ashamed of! Infact, you yourself had an extra roll or two you could do away with, and that was perfectly fine! Neither of you were unhealthy.

Along with his soft tummy, Harvey had dense auburn hair that decorated his body from head-to-toe. The hair across his chest matched the curly locks on his head as well as the patch around his belly button and lower stomach. It was all so… adorable. You almost couldn't look away from him and you found yourself lost in staring at his beautiful body. Although, Harvey seemed to take this as a bad thing.

He swore under his breath as he began to put his shirt back on. "I–I'm sorry, I told you it was nothing special although I guess this was bound to happen— you seeing me shirtless I mean— and I'm really sorry if I—" You grabbed his shirt as he tried to pull it back on.

Hurriedly, you pulled up your own shirt. You grabbed your stomach as if to make an example. 

"Look Harv! Extra tummy fat isn't something you should hate! It would be awful of me to be so critical of you when I'm lugging around pounds myself!" Harvey flushed red when he saw your stomach but quickly regained himself as you spoke, listening to your reasoning as you prodded your own stomach.

"In fact, I love your tummy." You smiled genuinely, reaching out to touch it. Your fingertips met his warm skin gently and you couldn't stop yourself from rubbing small circles with your thumb before continuing.

"I love how soft it is. It matches you so well Harv. You're so sweet and caring and gentle and you've got the personality and tummy to match. It's all almost too perfect." You looked up to see him blinking away tears.

"Oh. Harv— I'm so sorry, did I cross a line—?" You stuttered out the question quickly, pulling away in case you had offended him. His hand found your wrist as he shook his head, a smile gracing his features.

"You didn't do anything of the sort." He sniffled quietly, chuckling to himself. "Actually, you did the opposite. I can't remember the last time someone has told me something so genuine about me." Harvey paused, putting your hand back on his stomach. "It makes my heart soar to know that you are so sincere. Yoba really blessed me when we met." The doctor seemed so happy, his smile was so real and raw you were almost taken back.

Who had denied Harvey this affection? Who had such little care to hurt someone so bad? The questions were fierce but fleeting, you didn't want them to ruin the moment, so you brushed them aside for another time as you gently squeezed Harvey's stomach.

"I think we both got real lucky, Doc." You smiled back at him. This moment sparked something deeper between the two of you. It was the stepping stone of something deep and serious, a new journey that life was gracing you with, and you both knew it. 

As if to solidify such a heavy and emotional shift in your relationship, your lips found Harvey's in what was nothing short of a loving kiss. This is what you wanted. This is  _ who  _ you wanted. Harvey is what you needed and Yoba be damned if he were ever unhappy while you're around.


End file.
